I Have To Pee
by VAcademyHPotterMerthur
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are hunting. Arthur will not let Merlin move, for fear of scaring off the deer. And then Arthur's motives change and he couldn't change his mind even if he wanted to. WARNING: Watersports. Merthur. MalexMale


*****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN*****

**Summary: Arthur and Merlin are hunting. Arthur will not let Merlin move, for fear of scaring off the deer. And then Arthur's motives change and he couldn't change his mind even if he wanted to. WARNING: Watersports. Merthur. MalexMale**

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, cursing his bladder and the uncomfortable sensation that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew better than to move. Arthur had been meticulously tracking a deer all morning. If Merlin scared it away, Arthur would have him in the stocks for a week.

The seconds felt like hours as Merlin watched Arthur crouch down, preparing his crossbow. Merlin held his breath, praying that this would be it. That the deer would be still enough for Arthur to finally take it down.

Just as Merlin felt that he wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer, Arthur loosed the arrow. Merlin heard the sickening sound of an arrow piercing flesh and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. He didn't let himself let out the sigh of relief he was holding in. The smallest lapse in control could be catastrophic.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "I have to go pee."

"You'll do no such thing. We have to collect the deer and bring it back to Camelot," Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head despite the fact that Arthur couldn't see him. "I'll only be a minute," he promised.

"Merlin, if you so much as move a centimeter away from that deer, I'll have you in the stocks for a month," Arthur warned. "And I'll lift the ban on rotting vegetables."

Merlin cringed at the thought. He couldn't tell if Arthur meant it or not, but that wasn't a risk he could take. So, he decided to try reasoning with the prince. In retrospect, he should have known it wouldn't work. Arthur was too stubborn to listen to Merlin.

"Arthur, Camelot is over an hours ride from here. And there's no way I'll be able to sit on a horse like this," Merlin pointed out. When Arthur didn't say anything, Merlin felt his frustration bubble. "Come on Arthur! Stop being a prat for two minutes and let me relieve myself."

Arthur spun around angrily. "Merlin, sometimes I wonder if you realize who you are talking to," Arthur said exasperatedly. "You can't talk to me like that."

Merlin groaned. He knew Arthur wasn't going to let him go now. Why did he have to open his mouth and insult him?

Merlin took a painstaking step towards the deer and froze. He really wasn't going to be able to make it. He doubted he would make it to the deer. "Arthur," he whined. "I really can't."

"Merlin," Arthur warned. His voice warned that he wasn't going to let Merlin get his way.

Merlin cringed and couldn't help but cup his penis to hold in the pee that desperately wanted to leave him. "Arthur, if you don't let me leave, I'm going to soil my breeches," Merlin warned. It was taking all of his self-control to avoid the shame and embarrassment that was inevitably going to happen if Arthur didn't let him go soon. And by soon, he meant in the next ten seconds.

For the first time, Arthur turned to face Merlin. His eyes widened when he saw the position Merlin was in. He was hunched over slightly, both of his hands cupping his crotch. The look of utter desperation on Merlin's face made heat flood to Arthur, but not to where he was expecting.

He could feel himself growing hard as he watched Merlin squirm uncomfortably. This wasn't the first time Arthur had thought about Merlin as other than a friend, but it was the first time he had physically responded to it.

"Merlin, don't move," Arthur warned. He vaguely noticed that Merlin looked up at him, but he couldn't make himself care about what Merlin may be seeing.

When Merlin looked up, he was shocked to see Arthur's eyes darkened and dilated. His eyes slowly moved down Arthur's body, noting the tent that was forming in his trousers. Arthur was… getting hard from Merlin's discomfort? Merlin couldn't make himself look away from Arthur's erection. For a brief second, he forgot about his urge to pee. But that second was brief and fleeting as a spasm of pain sparked in his abdomen.

"Arthur," Merlin said desperately. He didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure if he didn't relieve himself soon, he was going to burst.

Merlin looked up as he heard the rustling of the leaves. Arthur was walking towards him. One look at Arthur told Merlin that the prince had abandoned all rational thought. Merlin didn't know what Arthur had in store for him, but he couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. He tightened his thighs, hoping that somehow he would be able to avoid embarrassing himself in front of Arthur.

Arthur stepped closer and closer to Merlin. Merlin was morbidly curious to see what Arthur would do. Merlin was prepared for a lot, but he was entirely unprepared for Arthur's hands to push his out of the way. Merlin tried to hold his pee without the aid of his hand, but he knew he wouldn't last long.

Throwing etiquette out the window, Merlin stuck his hand down his breeches, trying to ignore the sudden warmth he felt. It was entirely inappropriate for him to be holding himself like this, without even cloth as a barrier. All thoughts of what was or wasn't appropriate flew out of his mind as Arthur slowly pulled down his trousers. Arthur's eyes were glued to Merlin's hands, the only thing covering his nudity.

Under Arthur's intense scrutiny, Merlin could feel himself get hard. The urge to cum was battling with the urge to pee. He couldn't figure out which one he needed to do more.

The pressure was building on his abdomen and he couldn't help the strangled moan that escaped him.

Arthur's hands covered Merlin's, his calloused fingers rubbing against the exposed skin on the underside of his penis. Soon, Arthur's hands completely replaced his, stroking and teasing Merlin's penis.

Merlin moaned in earnest as he got slightly harder under Arthur's touch. Merlin never thought he would be able to feel this sensation. The burning in his groin was pleasurable in some ways.

Merlin's hands moved of his own accord as he reciprocated Arthur's actions. He knew he was going to pee or cum, but he wasn't going to be alone. A small part of him suspected that Arthur wasn't trying to embarrass him. That Arthur was being sincere right now. That Arthur wanted this as much as he did.

His suspicions were confirmed when Arthur did nothing to stop him. Merlin pulled down Arthur's breeches, exposing Arthur's long, pale cock. If possible, Merlin got harder still.

This wasn't the first time he had seen Arthur naked before. A glimpse here or there when Arthur was bathing. It wasn't Merlin's fault Arthur had no shame. But this was different. This time, it wasn't just a glimpse, and this time, Arthur was hard. With one stroke from Merlin, Arthur let out a strangled cry. He pressed himself right up against Merlin, claiming his lips for his own.

Merlin moaned into the kiss as their cocks pressed up together. Merlin knew he wasn't going to be able to hold much longer.

Arthur pressed Merlin against a tree, without breaking the kiss. One of his hands was wrapped in Merlin's hair, while the other pressed down right above Merlin's penis. Merlin cried out and saw stars as he came, his penis throbbing and pulsing cum all over his and Arthur's tunics.

Before Merlin knew what was happening, he was peeing. And Arthur's wasn't making any move to step away.

Merlin couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his tunic and down his leg. He knew Arthur was experiencing a similar sensation. But instead of cringing away in disgust like Merlin had expected, Merlin felt something warm mingling with his own urine and cum. Arthur's nails dug into his shoulder, his eyes closed as his forehead rested against Merlin's.

There was never anything more lovely than the sight of Arthur cumming, moaning Merlin's name.

When his bladder was finally spent, he fell to the ground, still wrapped in Arthur's arms. He didn't have the strength to move. The scent of urine and semen mixed together. To Merlin's surprise, it wasn't that unpleasant of a scent.

After several moments had passed, he finally dared to turn to Arthur.

His eyes silently asked the question he had been dreading. As an answer, Arthur gently pressed his lips to Merlin's once more.

Then, standing up, he helped Merlin to his feet.

"Now Merlin," Arthur said, speaking for the first time. "You best find a lake so we can wash up. Then I'm going to need you to wash my clothes and clean my cape and polish and scrub my chainmail."

Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Arthur was still Arthur. And that was quite okay with Merlin.

**Let me know what you think plz!**


End file.
